


"Sherlock Holmes is the greatest and most brilliant man on the planet. The end."

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has a brief but decidedly unsettling encounter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Sherlock Holmes is the greatest and most brilliant man on the planet. The end."

_"Sherlock Holmes is the greatest and most brilliant man on the planet. The end."_

The words covered every available surface in the room. Scribbled and scrawled over the walls. Painted and carved into the floorboards. Sheets of typewritten paper stuck to the ceiling. Everywhere.

_"Sherlock Holmes is the greatest and most brilliant man on the planet. The end."_

Sherlock looked around the room; a slight sense of unease crowded out by the unashamed appeal to his vanity.

He looked a little closer; observed. The paint on the floor - that's blood. Some of the writing on the walls, that's blood too. The door has been locked, bolted.

A giggle. High-pitched, a little unhinged.

"Poor Jim, he really did think he was better than you. I thought he might enjoy the irony of, um, donating some of the ink." Another giggle.

"What do you think Sherlock. Do you like it?"

There's not a lot of light in the room, but Sherlock catches the glint of a blade being used as a pointer, to gesture around the room.

"Hello Molly."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a now-deleted prompt on the kinkmeme in March 2011


End file.
